The present invention relates to a heat pipe shaping device, and especially to a device for sealing an opening of a heat pipe with less volume and high manufacturing speed.
With reference to FIGS. 1 to 3, a prior art heat pipe shaping device is formed. The heat pipe shaping device has an oblong casing 1. A front side of the casing 1 is installed with a control table 11. A bank of a plurality of control keys 12 is formed on the control table 11. The control table 11 has a bank of a plurality of control keys 12. A plurality of vacuum manifolds 13 formed as a bank with respect to the control keys 12 are installed in the table 1. Each vacuum manifold 13 is connected to a trunk vacuum manifold 14. The vacuum manifold 14 is connected to a vacuum motor 15. The vacuum motor 15 pumps the vacuum manifolds 13, 14 to generate a vacuum absorbing force. Each vacuum manifold is arranged in order. The lower end of the vacuum manifold is vertically downwards and the lower end thereof is connected with a holding element 16 for being connected to a heat pipe.
The following will described the structure of a heat pipe, in general, the heat pipe is a short and slender pipe, preferably, a copper tube. There is a front manufacturing process, while a rear manufacturing process is the main concern of the present invention. In the front manufacturing process, a pipe with a proper length is acquired. The lower end of the pipe is sealed. The water cleaning is performed to the pipe. Then a liquid, for example, water, and an element for guiding flowing is placed therein. Thus, is a semi-product of the heat pipe. Since the liquid in the heat pipe has a capillary effect only in a vacuum condition, the opening of the semi-product of the heat pipe must be sealed.
In the aforesaid prior art, after the clamping element 16 of the vacuum manifold 13 clamps the semi product of the heat pipe 4, the control key 12 is pressed for opening a solenoid valve 17 of one vacuum manifold 13 so as to be pump into vacuum condition. In the prior art structure, the time for vacuuming is long. The figure shows the vacuum structure of 14 stations. In practical application, there are 20 stations for vacuumization. In general, a time period of 3 to 5 minutes is acquired.
The operation time is set by the machine. But the semi-product of the heat pipe 4 moving toward the holding element 16 can not be automatized. Therefore, an operator must connect the heat pipe to the holding element and inspects the pump process and final product. The labor can not be saved. Therefore, an operator places the semi-product of the heat pipe in the holding element for pumping to vacuum.
In the casing, as guide track 18 is at a rear side of the holding element 16. A sliding block 181 is formed on the guide track 18. A press unit 19 is on the sliding block 181. A cylinder serves to move the cutting unit 191 and the welding machine 192 forwards and backwards. Since only one unit for pressing, cutting and welding on the sliding block 181 is installed. It only moves leftwards and rightwards. After a pumping stage is accomplished, a hydraulic unit causes a pair of press blocks of the press unit 19 to seal the produced heat pipe. If the opening of the heat pipe is not sealed through a longer time, the vacuum is destroyed. Therefore, as the upper end of the heat pipe is pressed and sealed, then the upper end of the heat pipe is cut automatically. That is, an automatic operation is performed by a cutting unit 191 of the sliding block 181. When clamping, only a clamping action serves to seal and press the upper end of the heat pipe. The unnecessary tube section of the heat pipe is cut out. Then, the welding head of the welding machine 192 on the sliding block 181 contacts with the welding opening of the heat pipe for spot-welding the opening and sealing the opening so that the heat pipe becomes a vacuum product.
After a product is accomplished at a first station, the operator installs the heat pipe to a final position, then the operator returns to the first station, and to release the holding element for taking out the product of the heat pipe. Therefore, every one station, the operation of positioning the product and semi-product can be performed. In each stage, the time of operation is identical, but the operation is confined by the vacuum operation, the working time must be prolonged. If a plurality of pumping device are used, the length of the machine body becomes too long to a value of 4 meter, moreover, a long channel is necessary. But the operation length is too long, more time is necessary. Furthermore, the stability in vacuum is bad so that the yield ratio of the product is low. Further, the operation is inconvenient. The large machine body occupies a larger volume of the plants.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a heat pipe shaping device, wherein a structure for pump a heat pipe to a vacuum condition which is a necessary process in sealing an opening of the heat pipe at a processing of shaping a heat pipe is installed, and the structure is rotatable or swingable. The table only occupies a small volume and the operator is only necessary to position in a single position and only several heat pipes (not over four heat pipes) are operated in the vacuum operation. Thereby, the vacuum of the heat pipes formed by the present invention is better than the prior art and the time of pump is shorter than the prior art. The yield ratio of the product is increased. The arranged of the table cause that the operator operates without needing to move. The inconvenience in operation is prevented and the waiting time in operation is shortened. Therefore, the mass production is possible with a preferable quality. Furthermore, the cost and occupied volume of the equipment is reduced.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a heat pipe shaping device, wherein four work stations are installed cyclically in a table for a reciprocal swinging structure by the table is illustrated. A work station at one sides serves to detach the heat pipe, and seal and spot-welding the opening of the heat pipe, while a work station at another side serves to install and fix a semi-product of the heat pipe, pumping the heat pipe to a vacuum, pressing the heat pipe, and cutting the unnecessary section of the heat pipe. A machining operation at two sides or multiple sides can be performed so that the arrangements of worker and tables are improved and thus, a higher efficiency is formed.
To achieve the object, the present invention provides a heat pipe shaping device comprising a rectangular table, and each lateral surface of the table has a work station. The top plate of the table is elevated by a plurality of supporting rods at a periphery of the table. A vacuum manifold is connected to the top plate. Thereby, the vacuum manifold is connected to a vacuum pump. A welding gun is positioned at the top plate so that the welding gun is connected to a welding machine. Each work station is connected to a surface of the rotary disk on the table and the rotary disk is driven by a motor in the table. Each work station on the rotary disk has an supporter. A top of each supporter is installed with a pressing unit and a cutting unit. One end of the vacuum manifold is installed with a clamping unit for clamping a heat pipe to pump into a vacuum condition, The heat pipe is then pressed to seal the opening, and the distal end is cut by the cutting unit, and finally, the opening is spot-welded. The vacuum manifold and the welding gun are positioned above the alternative spaced work stations for performing the operations of clamping a heat pipe, pumping to a vacuum, pressing and cutting, spot-welding, releasing the holding unit are performed.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.